Shiba
Introduction High Level Concept The Shiba are one of the 3 ruling inu clans, and are known for their high intelligence, conservative traditionalism, advanced battle tactics, and, of course, the penchance for highly ritualized sadomasochism. The Shiba retain possession of the southern island of Shi'Bara, which is divided into provinces. Each province is maintained by one of the 13 shiba families, or "Houses." Appearance A canid species, shiba are small, foxlike dogs, usually with orange and white markings. The shiba are known for their elaborate, flamboyant style of dress, both for ceremony and battle. Their loose-fitting silk draperies aid in concealment, stealth, and flexibility. Their colors are red and gold. Many shiba adopt the practice of intricate body piercing (often woven together by threads) and symbolic tattoos. The masters of these arts are deeply revered. Many of the wealthier, older shiba wear the signs of their decadent lifestyle. Addiction to the "Carnal Flower," a potent narcotic harvested on the island, causes sunken eyes, weight gain, and madness. Personality The shiba have a reputation throughout the realm for their pleasure in sadomasochistic rituals and ceremonies. The favorite tool in these events is often a series of long, thin, heated needles, with the use of string or rope. Different occasions may demand the use of hooks, burning oil, parasitic insects, etc. These forms of cruelty are not strictly for use against prisoners and lawbreakers. Many shiba engage in these rituals of their own volition, to signify the coming of age, pacts, and rites of passage. On a lighter note, the shiba are admired far and wide for their artistic skills, notably calligraphy, song, sculpting and painting. This is largely produced by the runts and "lesser" sons of provincial lords, who have long known they are not in the running as potential successors. The most physically-gifted sons are trained from a young age by their father's bodyguard or chief warrior. Often, the child who succeeds the father will have done so either by the will of the patriarch, or, more often, by subjugating or killing his siblings and/or teacher. Unfortunately, in addition to being extremely intelligent, the shiba are notorious for their family rivalries and political intrigue. Back-stabbing, manipulating, and duelling are common, and thus boundaries are in constant flux. The shiba are xenophobic to the extreme. They look down on their vassals and serfs as inferior species, and thus ultimately expendable. Skills As artists, the shiba excel in calligraphy, music, painting, sewing, and sculpting. They are known for their speed and agility in combat, in addition to their use of multiple concealed forms of weaponry. Their style of swordsmanship, depending on region, is almost universally characterized as quick but methodical, and is designed to use an opponents strength against him. Diet Shi'Bara's economy is largely based on fishing and agriculture. Thus, cuisine is usually described as primarily vegetable and seafood, cooked with heavy, potent spices. History Pre-Resolution Life under the Resolution Current State Describe where the species is positioned now, if things have changed Population Distribution Relationships: Akita *Despite an uneasy truce, violence has characterized the relations between these two clans. The rivalry has been passed down from generation to generation. While they respect the Akita's strength, stamina, and sense of personal honor, they are considered to be largely savage and barbaric. Jindo *While trade is conducted on a local level, especially in prominent port cities, the Akita hold a high degree of disdain for the "primitive" or "barbaric" maritime Jindo. They are considered a threat to the control of Shi'Bara, and are often captured and executed/mutilated under false pretenses, such as "piracy. Notable Clans The wealthiest, most powerful of the shiba families is the House of Ta'Cho, who ascended the throne after the Resolution. Other prominent families include the Houses of Di'Oro, S'Sha, Mo'Ki, Ja'An, Ya'Poh, Ha'Chi, Boo'Ki, I'chio, Na'Rah, Ty'So, K'Gra, So'Ju. Notable Characters "The Beloved" Regent Yum Ta'Cho Art References Animal Reference Gallery Taka_Shiba.jpg|Shiba Inu Reference Suppliemental Links Wikipedia Article Category:Races Category:Dogs